1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cooling devices and, more particularly, to a thermoelectric-actuated backpack for cooling an operator's body.
2. Prior Art
Generally, fans used for personal cooling are designed for static use, i.e. the fan is placed in a desired location and plugged in an electrical outlet. However, a stationary fan, which must be plugged into an electrical outlet or mounted on a stationary support, cannot be readily used when outside, or if one is moving around away from the breeze generated by the fan. It would be desirable, such as when engaged in mobile outdoor activities in the summer (e.g., visiting recreational parks, going on picnics, etc.), to have the benefit of a fan's cooling breeze. Even when a person is indoors and moves around, away from a stationary fan, the cooling effect of the fan is lost.
The utility of existing fans which are capable of mobile usage is limited because the fans must either be manually held or attached to the wearer through an additional article of clothing (e.g., a hat). Continuously holding and manually directing a portable fan while moving around is much too burdensome to make such a fan effective for remaining cool. Furthermore, the activities the user can engage in are limited because the fan must be held in one hand. Mobile fans which are attached to clothing require the user to wear the additional clothing or forego the comfort of a fan. It is particularly undesirable to put on additional clothing, such as a hat, when indoors.
Accordingly, a need remains for a thermoelectric-actuated backpack in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a thermoelectric-actuated backpack cooling device that is easy to use, small in size, and comfortable to wear. Such a device is easily worn on a hot summer's day and provides a localized cooling effect, thereby bringing relief from the heat, even when it is humid outside. The relative light weight and backpack styling of the thermoelectric-actuated backpack allows the device to be worn by and adjusted to persons with various physiques.